gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Armar Cah
Armar Cah is a British OC driver who is currently racing for the Red Bull Racing team in the 2016 season of the OC. One of the sports most popular and highly regarded drivers, Cah has won many supporters due to a number of successful and robust drives, making a name for himself with a series of fruitful seasons at midfield teams before moving to front-running Williams in 2015. Cah debuted in GP2 for BCN in 2008 for the final 3 rounds of the season. Runner up in only his second race and a third the following week, ear-marked the Englishman as a future prospect. Continuing in GP2, this time for Trident, he won on his debut in Bahrain before being called up by Toro Rosso to replace the injured Victor Ibobo for the Canadian Grand Prix. Cah performed well, finishing outside the points but in 10th, which was a fine return for a car he had neither tested nor raced in before. Following the retirement of legendary Malaysian driver, Azrul Zafri, then current Toro Rosso driver Roland Mótyán was selected to replace him at Force India. This left a further vacancy at the Italian manufacturer, a void that the team wanted Cah to fill. The Englishman was all to happy to oblige, and agreed to finish the season with Toro Rosso and halt his GP2 career for the time being. Starting off in Hungary, Cah finished the year at Toro Rosso putting in a number of encouraging and strong drives in the uncompetitive car. Toro Rosso were suitably impressed by Cah's attitude and ability, offering a permanent drive for 2010. Cah, not one to waste an opportunity, scored points in the cars first race in Australia which were his first in F1. He'd score points in 2 further Grand Prix, in China and Singapore, on his way to 18th in the standings ahead of his teammate Robert Ionescu. Another successful year followed in 2011 with a series of strong drives including his first Podium in the sport at a chaotic Indian Grand Prix, Toro Rosso's first since 2008. Despite this, his teammate outraced him over the season as he also found the third step of the podium the following race in Abu Dhabi. Cah's stock had rose significantly during the preceding years, and it was no surprise to see both Ionescu and Cah move on to pastures new for 2012. Cah joined Force India, the car was not especially fast but Cah was able to drag it to a number of strong finishes including two 5th places in Canada and Great Britain. This saw him to a 15th place finish and was the better placed Force India in the final standings. Retained for 2013 and partnering new Indonesian prospect Rifky Fachrizain, Cah continued with his consistency in the Force India. However, he was outperformed by his new teammate and although he finished as high as 5th in Hungary, his teammate finished on the podium in the same race. Cah himself had been in contention before a strike of bad luck cost him. In the end, Fachrizain finished almost twice as many points ahead of Cah in the standings. Despite this Force India were still sufficiently impressed by the Brit and continued their partnership into a third season. 2014 was the season where Cah experienced his breakthrough. He had a superb season, retiring only twice that season and scoring 13 times out of the 19 races, a remarkable return for the midfield runner. Two podiums, a third in Austria and runner up in Singapore were the highlights, his second place was his best F1 finish to date. The team was rocked mid season however by the sudden retirement of Fachrizain who called time on his career following the Belgian Grand Prix. Michael Mocho replaced him for the rest of the year, but Cah outperformed them both on average on his way to 11th in the standings with almost 100 points. Handpicked by Williams to replace the outgoing Will Neller, Cah had found the perfect place to hone his abilities with the team that had finished runners up to Mercedes the previous season, partnering charismatic Frenchman Romain Quag. GP4 GP2 OC Results GP4OC Results *Season in progress. GP4 DTM OC Results Category:Drivers